


Redesign

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kwamis Are Gods, Marinette is a fashion designer she can do better, teaching tiny gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Marinette wants a new suit.akaTikki learning about fashion how it should be functional if your a superhero.akaGive the girl something better to fight villains in for christ's sake!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Redesign

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking of Marinette's suit and thought, "Nope!" and wrote this simple thing.

“I need a new suit.” Marinette stated looking up from her drawings.

Tikki blinked, “Excuse me?” The Kwami asked.

They were sitting in Mari’s room on a peaceful day, both ingrained in their own hobbies(Marinette designing and Tikki writing).

“I mean is there any magic to you know-change the suit’s design.” The human elaborated.

The Kwami looked confused, “Is there a problem with it?” She inquired, “It’s indescribable like always.” She reminded, She made sure all suits could protect her wielders.

“It’s just a bit-” Marinette thought for a moment, trying to find the right word, “-skin tight.” She finished.

The Kwami still looked confused, and Marinette facepalmed, ‘These tiny gods don’t wear clothes Mari.’ She reminded herself,

“I still don’t get what you're saying.” Tikki said.

The human took a deep breath, “Okay, what did Joan wear?” She asked,

The goddess perked up, “Oh she wore armor to fit in with her troops.” Tikki informed, “Otherwise it was normal peasant clothes, well male peasant clothes but you know what I mean.” she said,

“And you know how people were more conservative back then, right?” Marinette asked again, trying to slowly get the Kwami to see her reason.

She nodded, “I mean yes but it’s different now.” She stated, Tikki pointed at Marinette, “You're even wearing pants daily!” She pointed out.

Marinette nodded, “Yes and while times have changed and people are more accepting of skin showing and easily seeing the body's natural shape it’s sometimes, at a certain level uncomfortable for some people.” She informed Tikki.

“You feel uncomfortable as Ladybug?” Tikki asked.

Marinette shook her head, “Yes-I mean no-I mean it’s not my style.” She rambled before graning in annoyance. “Just come over here.” Mari signed motioning her over to the desk.

On it was Marinette’s sketchbook with a picture of the suit, “This is fully covered in spots, no shapes or break in colour except for the neck.” She pointed out, Tikki nodded along.

Marinette circled the arms, leg, shoulder and chest areas, “While it is indestructible a bit of armor would help with impact.” She listed, drawing over it, “And to add more depth to it, some black wouldn’t hut as well.”

Tikki looked at the drawing, “It looks really nice Marinette.” She complimented, and a thought hit her, “You’ve been working on this for a while, haven’t you.” Tikki accused.

Her wielder sheepishly nodded, “Why didn't you tell me?” The Kawmi asked, “And for the record I can change it for you.” If Tikki knew Marinette was uncomfortable she would have gladly changed how it looked.

“Thank god.” Marinette sighed in relief, She put this off because she thought it wasn’t important, “Now how do I change it?” She asked.

Tikki smiled “First it takes magic-”

0-0-0-0-0

Chat Noir was waiting patiently on the rooftop, “Hey Chat.” He heard Ladybug greet from behind him.

He smiled and turned to his partner, “Hey Ladybu-” The words died on his lips, “Wow.” Chat whispered, taking in the sight.

Ladybug did a spin, “Like the new look kitty? It’s a Coccinelle original.” She joked.

The full bodysuit was gone, in its place was a uniform that had spotted boots that went mid-thigh with black from there to the waist where her Yo-yo was secured looking like a belt. Her arms had the same red and black spots pattern but looked like fingerless opera gloves, with her fingers being black, the top was the same but had the black lines at the side, and he noticed it also had armor.

“It’s different.” He admitted, “A good different I mean, you look great.” Chat added, liking to upgrade, especially the armor, he didn’t have to worry as much anymore.

His teammate beamed at the praise, “Thanks Chat, now how about patrol?” She asked,

He stepped aside, “After you M’Lady.” he said dramatically, the heroine playfully punched him in the arm.

“Fine, but good luck catching up.” She warned leaping off the roof,

“Hey wait up!” Chat called trying to catch up with the giddy heroine.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that Chat isn't flirting with her just playful banter,
> 
> Please remember to comment and leave kudos.


End file.
